A good time
by aquagenic
Summary: "You grew up, Santana." She chuckles. "I think you just shrank, Brittany."
1. Chapter 1

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-one, Santana?" her sister, Lana, asks. They are hanging out in a park in Westwood, Los Angeles. It's a hot summer day and they had decided to have lunch outside instead of the UCLA campus, where they are both studying.

"I've been twenty-one for over two months now. Every time you ask me that question, it has an agenda. I'm here to study, you know? Not partying it up every single weekend," Santana says. Ever since she had her birthday, Lana has been inviting her to every college party possible. Santana thinks there isn't a bar in Los Angeles she hasn't been to yet. She is obviously wrong, but she also likes to exaggerate things.

"There's no agenda! I just feel like as your big sister I can, and am obligated to, show you around the party life of LA," Lana says enthusiastically raising her hands in the air. "I've been waiting for this for three years, Santana. Don't take this away from me now!" Santana rolls her eyes. She may exaggerate things, but her sister is definitely the more dramatic one. That was probably why Lana is studying to be an actress and Santana is just studying English. A fact, that took their parents a lot longer to get over from than Santana being a lesbian. Well, that didn't really take too long to understand. All they were worried about was how to act when Santana would bring her girlfriends to visit. Which has never happened. Maybe exactly for that reason.

"Fine, but I'm bringing Mercedes. Where are we going?"

"You're coming to my place. It's Tina's birthday and she wants only the cool people to show up. But don't worry! I know it's a house party but we were thinking of inviting about twenty-five, so it won't be too full. We didn't even make an event on Facebook." Well, at least Santana gets along with Tina. God knows if she had to go to Lana's other friend, Rachel's, birthday party. That would have been a lousy night drinking wine coolers and singing karaoke. Tina organizes good parties and knows a lot of cool people. The only issue Santana has with her is that she is a little bit of a telltale. Tina once accidentally outed Santana at a party, which ended in a huge fight between her and Lana since obviously Lana had told Tina first. Both had a lot of making up to do and that's probably another reason why Lana is inviting Santana everywhere. Of course, Santana hasn't mentioned that she is mostly over it. But she's not going to say no to free lunch.

"I'll buy you your drinks," Lana offers. Santana stares at her contemplating for a while. Should she take advantage of the situation or not? There is only one answer to that question. She takes a gulp of her Dr Pepper.

"Sure."

* * *

"If there aren't any good looking guys there, I swear I'm out like a lightning," Mercedes exclaims. She and Santana are walking to Lana and Tina's place, which is close to their dorms. All night Santana has had to listen to Mercedes's rant about boys. It's getting annoying. So what, if there aren't any good looking guys?

"You can have a good time without looking for love, Mercedes. Just this once. Please? I need your help with Tina, anyway. I think we need to stitch her mouth shut," Santana tells her friend the plan she has been putting together ever since she heard about the party. She's not risking Tina spilling anymore secrets.

"No, that's too extreme. We'll use tape," Mercedes says seriously and shows a roll of tape with a bow on top, making it look like a birthday present. Santana laughs out loud. She and Mercedes have been friends for a long time and always have each other's backs. Mercedes was the first person to know about Santana's sexuality and since then she has been acting like a lioness every time Santana faces someone who's not as accepting. In turn, Santana let's her rave about the boys. But not tonight.

"Maybe you're right. But seriously though, let's just have fun and forget about everything and everyone else, okay?" Mercedes is doesn't look convinced.

"You say that every time we go somewhere. I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you. If I find a guy, I'll find a guy and I will have a damn good time finding that guy," she says sternly. "Maybe you should try and find a girl for change. You have a serious case of dry spell." Santana shakes her head, but doesn't look at Mercedes.

"No, I don't." Mercedes scoffs.

"Okay, maybe a little bit. But that doesn't mean I have to find anyone. I'm perfectly fine with being single," Santana says proudly. Mercedes is smirking at her knowingly. Santana sighs. "Fine, so I'm kind of a rookie still and I'm not really sure how to hit on a girl or even recognize if she's into it or not…" Mercedes starts laughing. Santana is irritated. One of the problems of having a best friend is that they're allowed to make fun of each other mercilessly. Mercedes definitely likes to take advantage of that.

"Santana, you've been doing fine for the couple of years you've been out," Mercedes says still laughing. "Just be yourself and remember the golden rule. Treat everyone how you want yourself to be treated. If you find a girl, good for you. If you don't, good for you still. Don't take too much pressure. You can have fun, even if you're flirting with tons of people in one night."

"Yeah, I guess…" Santana mutters. They've reached Lana's apartment complex. The party is in full swing. They can hear music pumping and people chatting inside the apartment. Santana rings the doorbell. Tina opens the door and squeals when she sees her new guests. She's obviously had few already, which means some gossip is on its way to Santana's ears. She can hardly wait. At least it'll be easier to use the tape after Tina has more drinks. Suddenly, Tina throws her arms around Santana and starts jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy you guys made it!" Santana pats Tina on the back and wishes her happy birthday. Tina lets her go and moves on to Mercedes. While Mercedes is threatening Tina with the tape, Santana looks around her. There are definitely more than twenty-five people. Fucking Lana. No, fucking Tina, who can't keep her mouth shut. How is she supposed to find girls? Or even move around the apartment? It's a two-bedroom and not even that spacious. She needs a drink and that means she needs to find her sister. From that very tightly squeezed crowd. She groans and throws her head back. She notices Mercedes and Tina staring at her.

"…Don't say a word," she warns and starts making her way through the mass of people.

* * *

After about two hours in the party, Santana is ready to leave. It's the worst party she has ever been to and she is not exaggerating this time. So far she has had two girls whining about their boyfriends' lack of skills in bed, dealt with a guy who didn't speak english but hindu (how he managed to get himself into this party is beyond Santana's understanding) and held Tina's hair back, when she wasn't feeling good. She was also crying and apologizing to Santana at the same time, so Santana's top was covered in tears, mascara stains and vomit. She had to borrow a shirt from Lana and their styles are totally different (Lana is a little bit on the hippie side of clothes whereas Santana tries to look as hot as possible). So yeah, the party is on her part very much over. She's trying to find Mercedes, but she has vanished from the apartment. Mercedes also has some trouble understanding that cellphones were invented so people could actually reach each other wherever they are, which means she's not answering her calls. Just as Santana's getting really worried, she bumps into someone's back and drops her phone.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry," the person says and bends down to retrieve the phone. So um, nice ass. Why hasn't she talked to this girl all night?

"It's okay, it was my-" Santana starts as the girl turns around to face Santana. "-fault…" Holy crap, it's Brittany. Her camp councilor a few years back that she had a crush on. She looks even more surprised than Santana does.

"Santana?"

"Brittany?" Yeah, she's playing herself some time to process this. Seeing Brittany again is… weird. Last time she saw her was when they were saying goodbye on the last day of camp four years ago. Around that time Santana had finally accepted the fact that she likes girls. Brittany had sort been the launchpad for that. Now she's out and proud, and Brittany looks almost the same, except for some new freckles on her nose and a little darker hair.

"Wow, it's so nice to see you again," Brittany says, still stunned. Santana chuckles awkwardly.

"Yeah… You live in Los Angeles now?"

"Yup, I moved here almost two years ago. I know Tina, so that's why I'm here," Brittany explains without asking.

"Oh," Santana lets out and can't figure out what else to say to that. Wow, this is really awkward. Maybe she should just leave this conversation.

"What about you?" Brittany asks. Okay, just a little smalltalk, find Mercedes, leave and never come back.

"I'm studying English in UCLA. I came here with my roommate, who is currently missing and I should find her so…" Santana tries to smile apologetically but somehow ends up drooling on her chin. Quickly wiping it with a swipe of her hand, she starts turning around, but Brittany has other plans.

"I'll help you look for your friend! I just really want to talk to you a little bit more. How do you know Tina?" They start making their way trough the mass of people in the kitchen to the living room.

"My sister lives here too. You probably know Lana?"

"She's your sister? That's why she looked so familiar but I just couldn't place it. Mystery solved!" Brittany says happily and skips a little. Santana laughs nodding. She's glad Brittany is still so cheerful after all this time. And pretty too.

"So, what are you doing in LA? I thought you said you'll never leave the east coast, even for money," Santana teases with a grin. Brittany smiles, clearly pleased that Santana remembers that.

"Well, it turns out money is a big factor in deciding whether to move or not. I'm a dance instructor and I live in Santa Monica. Sometimes I volunteer in an animal shelter, but not too often anymore, now that I have more classes to teach." Santana smiles. Neither seems to notice that they have actually stopped and are now standing in a corner in the living room.

* * *

"So, any girlfriends?" Brittany asks smirking. Santana stares at her wide eyed. They have been talking for a while now and Santana's sexuality has not been on topic.

"How'd you…"

"Santana, it was obvious you liked me back then," Brittany says knowingly. "Maybe I'm just assuming, but I think you were also staring at my ass earlier, so…" she shrugs and is still smiling smugly. Santana scoffs and waves her hand.

"In your dreams, Pierce. And you're right. I'm gay, and no, I don't have any girlfriends. Not even one," she says. Brittany laughs and throws her back. Santana smiles widely and starts,

"So what about yo-"

"Santana!" It's Mercedes. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, this guy took it from me so I'm not distracted of our conversation. But I gave him my number. I also gave it to two others and I'm ninety-nine percent sure that at least one them is going to call…" she trails of as she sees Brittany. "Oh, you've got yourself some company. Sorry, I'll just be leaving…" she snickers. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You can go ahead, I'll catch you up in a minute," she says and pushes Mercedes to the direction of the front door. She turns to Brittany and smiles.

"My best friend, ladies and gentlemen," she laughs awkwardly. "Sorry about her."

"No problem! Everyone has that annoying best friend," Brittany says and goes for a hug. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and squeezes. Brittany gave such good hugs. Maybe she'll get more if she had the guts to ask for Brittany's number. After the hug Brittany hands Santana her phone and tells her to put her number in it.

"I want to hang out with you sometime, Santana," she states. And then smiles curiously. "You grew up."

Santana chuckles and puts her number on the phone and quickly texts herself to get Brittany's number. As she hands Brittany the phone, she says, "I think you just shrank, Brittany." Brittany laughs again and Santana joins her. They say they farewells and Santana makes her way outside, where Mercedes is waiting eagerly.

"Well, did you get her number? She was really pretty. When are you going out?" she starts her queue of questions. Santana sneers.

"Yes, I got it. And I don't know, we just agreed that we'll hang out sometime. Oh, and thanks a lot for abandoning me with too-drunk-to-walk-Tina. I had a really _good time_." Mercedes snorts.

"At least the end went well. And sorry, won't happen again," she promises. That promise is out the window by the time they go to bed, Santana's sure of it. But she's right about something. The end of the party was a nice surprise.

* * *

_It's the first day of camp and Santana's already bored out of her mind. So far they have been playing silly games to get know each other and none of these people seem fun. Nothing of this is fun. How the hell could a camp that has clear rules, like strict bedtime and "don't leave the property"-signs all over the place, be any fun? Her mother thinks she's been moody lately and apparently the answer is a summer camp in Michigan. So while she's in the woods, her best friend Mercedes is having the time of her life in New York. That's the right place for a seventeen-year-old girl during summer break. Not this place. No. Just no._

_"Okay, you guys! It's time for an another game and then you'll have free time!" one of the camp councilors shouts in the canteen. "Let's go outside!" All the kids start flooding out of the room. There's a big clearing right in the middle of the camp and the cabins and the main building are around it. Around that all, is the forest. There is a path to the lake. That path is filled with huge ants that bite. This place is terrible. _

_Everyone forms a circle with the blond camp councilor, whose name Santana can't remember, in the middle. She smiles widely. _

_"I know you're all fed up with the games, but don't worry! This will be the last one of today! Now, let me just explain the rules real quick. As you can see, I have no place in the circle. To find a place, I have to say one thing that I like. For example: I like cats. And then everyone else who likes cats start running around to find a place and the one who can't stands here in the middle and repeats the process. So, let me begin. I like… parrots." A few people start to run around in panic. Santana doesn't blame them. She certainly doesn't want to middle. But she has nothing in common with these people, so she's good. A boy with glasses and a really weird afro stands in the middle now. He's sweating while trying to find something to say. _

_"I like stalking." What the fuck? "No, I mean… taking photographs." Santana is so not taking a shower this week. People run around again and a girl ends up in the middle. _

_"I like music." Shit. Santana has to move. Where the hell is she supposed to go? This game sucks. All the games they've been playing today suck. Especially when she's put on the spot. Like now. She doesn't know what to say and looks to people around her trying to find some hints. Her eyes land on the blonde councilor, who smiles reassuringly. Her shirt has a picture of a pen and paper. _

_"I like writing," she lies and almost snorts to herself. She does not like writing. But it works, because a girl gives up her spot next to the blonde. Santana remembers her name was Brittany. Brittany smiles at Santana when she sheepishly walks to her spot. She weakly smiles back._

* * *

_At the end of the camp, Santana finds out she actually enjoyed herself. Sure, the games still sucked and that stalking guy was preying on every girl at the camp. Also, the showers, which she chose to take, were uncomfortable. They're all in a row without any cover and Santana was trying really hard not to look at the other girls. Getting caught would have been be so embarrassing. But at least she found a couple of people she liked enough to spend time with. And then there's Brittany. Who is freaking perfect. She's a few years older but Santana gets along with her so well. She's very quirky but also smart and Santana likes smart people. Quirkiness is a feature Santana has started to appreciate only recently. Brittany's also stunning. She looks like a woman. Santana likes women. Right now they're saying their farewells before stepping on the bus to take them to the airport. _

_"I'm really gonna miss you guys!" Brittany says sadly. "This was the best camp ever." She's hugging everyone and Santana stands there waiting for her hug. She said her goodbyes to the ones she deemed worthy. There's only Brittany left. She turns to Santana and smiles a little._

_"Saved the best one for the last," she says and opens her arms. Santana walks into them and hugs Brittany back. She's flailing inside. She's the best one. Duh. _

_"I'm gonna miss you the most, you know. You're funny," Brittany says quietly. "And also because this is the last camp I will be on and you're the last one on the camp that I'm gonna hug, so…" Santana giggles. _

_"I'll miss you too, Brittany." Okay, so she developed a crush on the girl. So what? At least she's admitting it to herself. Now she needs to figure how to tell other people. They break the hug and look at each other. Santana hopes they will see each other again. Maybe when she's grown up a bit. _

_"Maybe we'll meet again sometime," Brittany says and grins. Santana grins back and nods. They wave and Santana gets on the bus. She gets a window seat in the front of the bus and turns to look at Brittany one last time. She's waving at everyone enthusiastically and jumping up and down. The bus moves and they're driving down the road. Santana sits back and leans her head on the window. This camp turned out to be a good thing after all. She feels a lot better about herself._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This was supposed to be longer, but I liked the ending like that. But if you want to read more, I'll add the rest I had planned for this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Santana and Mercedes are at Lana's place having a movie night. So, having an annoying best friend and an even more annoying sister leads to Santana not enjoying herself. Fortunately, Tina's out, because Santana would enjoy herself even less listening to Tina's apologies once again. One dirty shirt is enough. But ever since the party, Mercedes has been on her ass about Brittany, pestering her to call. Santana has refrained from telling her that she knows Brittany from before, but sooner or later that will come out. Like right now.

"Lana, did Santana tell you how she scored a girl's number from the party?" Fucking Mercedes. She's getting close to losing her title as Santana's best friend.

"What?" Lana screeches. She turns to Santana and starts poking her cheek. Santana tries to slap her hand away from her face, but no. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Who is she? Do I know her?" she turns back to Mercedes. "What does she look like?" Mercedes starts telling her Brittany's looks and Santana begins playing with the idea of leaving as quietly as possible. She's not going to stick around for this. So if she got a number? It's not like she's going to use it or anything. Except she's been crafting a text message to Brittany, but it sounds more stupid every time she comes up with something.

Lana turns back to her. Here we go.

"You got Brittany's number? She's… older," she says confusedly. Oh, come on.

"She's twenty-four, Lana. That's hardly older," Santana argues. Lana shrugs.

"Well, you do have a type with blondes," she says. Then she lights up. "Remember that camp councilor you wouldn't shut up about a few years ago? I was ready to cut your tongue out, it was getting ridiculous." Santana widens her eyes and hums in agreement. They all watch the movie for a while. The coast seems clear. Santana let's out a breath. She would rather die than have Lana figure out who Brittany is. That would completely ruin a possible friendship with her. Because she doesn't want to be romantically involved with anyone. Especially Brittany.

Ten minutes pass and suddenly Lana jumps off the couch. "Holy crap, Santana!" Santana groans and covers her face. "Brittany's _the camp councilor?_ She told me once that she had a summer job like that, I just never thought it would the same camp you went to. Holy crap!" Lana starts smiling teasingly. Mercedes is laughing obnoxiously. Santana takes her hands away from her hands and glares at them both.

"Look, it's nothing. She just gave me her number, because she wants to catch up. Just shut up and let's finish the movie, okay?" Lana raises her hands in defense. She sits back down. They sit in silence for a moment.

"I can put in a good word for you, Santana. It's no problem," she stage-whispers and Mercedes starts laughing again. This movie night is definitely not a success. So, Santana gives up and starts smacking her sister everywhere she can reach.

* * *

Santana's nervous. Sometimes it works to be a coward, because apparently Brittany got tired of waiting for Santana to contact her, so she texted Santana and asked her to meet up. Santana is currently on her way to the place they agreed to meet and she's trying to figure out if this is a date or just friends hanging out. Why is that always so freaking hard to clarify? It's actually easy to write at the end of the text 'just as friends' or something. Santana prefers to know things first hand. None of this cryptic shit. But asking what kind of meeting it is? That's hard and embarrassing.

Santana reaches the coffee shop Brittany suggested and steps in. Cozy. She knows she's going to have a headache by the time she leaves. The coffee shop is painted with neon colors. Trust Brittany to choose this kind of a place. She tries to spot Brittany but she isn't there yet, so she finds a table close to the counter. She contemplates being herself a coffee but decides to wait for Brittany so she can find some kind of clue of the nature of their meeting.

The door opens and in steps Brittany. Santana raises her hand to wave so Brittany can spot her. Brittany notices her and immediately her face lights up and she starts making her way to the table. She's not wearing anything out of the ordinary. Fuck. That doesn't give any indication. Brittany comes to stand next to Santana and leans down to hug her before Santana realizes to stand up. She raises her right arm awkwardly and hugs Brittany back. Brittany straightens up and takes a seat opposite of her.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi back," Santana smiles. "I didn't order anything yet but I decided to get a cappuccino. Do you want something?" Brittany shakes her head.

"I'm the one who's working. I should pay," she says gets her wallet from her back bag.

"I work some nights at Burger King, you know? I have money," Santana tries to argue. Brittany stands up determinedly and smirks.

"You can buy the next round." Okay, so this is unhelpful. Santana still has no idea. Sure, Brittany pays, but friends buy each other coffee and stuff like that all the time. Right? Santana groans inwardly and leans her head on her hands.

A short while later, Brittany comes back with two cups and a bagel.

"Sorry, I'm starving," she says. "I just came from work. Little kids are cute but a handful. Turn around and all of the sudden there's someone climbing up to the bars on the side of the room." She bites into her bagel and Santana is staring at her open mouthed. She catches herself and takes a sip of her cup.

"So," Brittany says. "Burger King?" This time Santana groans outwardly. She needs the money, okay? She doesn't want to depend on her parents for too long and is trying to save for her own place, because dorms are not her scene. She tells Brittany just that, and she laughs.

"I'm just kidding, it's a good thing you're doing something else than studying."

"Yeah, but Burger King is pretty much rock bottom. I just couldn't get a job from anywhere else," Santana says and makes a disgusted face. "You should see the shit happens to the burgers when they make them. One time I saw when this dude putting a used band-aid on a steak and cooking it and then put it in the burger. I threw the burger out, but I am never, ever eating a hamburger in a fast food joint again." She shivers. Brittany is staring at her wide eyed and then looks at her bagel and puts it back on her plate. Oops.

* * *

They end up hanging out more and sometimes even with Lana. But not before Santana threatens to tell their parents about Lana ditching classes to get high with her friends. If their father heard about something like that, they would lose a lot of privileges. Yes, their father still pays them monthly allowance. And their phone bills. Oh, and college. Lana agreed to not be obvious about the teasing, so that''s better than nothing. Right now, the three and Tina are at a bowling alley. Mercedes had to stay in and study, so Santana's on her own. Not that Mercedes would be any help either. Santana still has not figured out if Brittany likes her or not. She's kind of an enigma. She seems to be open and everything, but in the end, Santana doesn't know much about her.

"YES!" Lana jumps up and down after a strike and almost slips on the slippery floor. She absolutely refuses to use the bowling shoes. "What do you say, Santana? Do I get a nice little hug too?" she says and smiles sweetly. Santana rolls her eyes. So Brittany made a strike too and she was so happy and cute that Santana had to give her a tiny hug. Just a tiny one. Even if she's on the opposing team. So, Santana gets up and hugs her sister too.

"Shut up," she growls into Lana's ear and let's her go. Lana giggles and zips her lips. Brittany's phone starts ringing and she steps to the side to answer it. Santana's curious. Who is making her laugh right now? Why did she answer the phone while she's hanging out with her friends? Oh God, Santana's turning into one of those people. Brittany can talk to who ever she wants. She hears Brittany laughing and frowns. Lana looks at her and smiles.

"You look like a jealous little puppy, Santana. Don't be. As far as I know, she isn't dating anybody." Santana gives her sister a little smile and nods. She knows she's overreacting. They have nothing going on.

Brittany giggles, still on the phone. Santana sighs and gets up. It's her turn to roll the ball.

* * *

Santana's entering the studio Brittany teaches in. Brittany suggested that she'll show Santana some stretches, since she's always complaining about a sore neck and back. Santana obviously agreed and is now trying to locate the room Brittany should be in. She walks down the hall and sees Brittany from the window of a door. She opens the door and takes her shoes of and drops her back on the floor right next to the wall. Brittany hears her and turns around.

"Hey, you made it! I was just about to call you!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I've never really been to this part of the city before, so…" Santana scratches the back of her neck embarrassedly. She's been living her entire life in Los Angeles and can't find one dance studio?

"It's okay. But let's get started, we don't want you to be in pain," Brittany says and makes a pitying face. Santana laughs silently and makes her way to Brittany. They sit down on the floor and Brittany starts instructing Santana how to find the right positions. She explains how it's all connected and shows a good position to stretch the lower back, which has been killing Santana lately. Santana lies on her back on the floor and Brittany is lifting her right leg in the air.

"Stretching the back of your thighs like this really helps to stretch the lower back at the same time. You can do this alone too, but I'm just gonna help you this time, okay? Try and keep your leg straight and tell me when it starts to hurt," she says and starts pushing the leg towards Santana. It turns out, Santana's quite flexible, so Brittany has to take support from the floor with her other hand so she doesn't crash on top of Santana. Not that she minds. And thinking about that right now is so not a good idea.

"Woah, I might need to find some more advanced positions for you. Are you sure you're not hurting at all?" Santana nods.

"Or then I'm paralyzed because my back's been hurting so much," she jokes. Brittany laughs and starts lowering Santana's leg back down. She asks Santana to sit up and they end up quite close to each other. For some reason Brittany sitting on her knees in between Santana's legs makes their position much more intimate than the earlier one. They look each other in the eyes and both smile a little. They both keep their hands to themselves. Brittany blinks slowly.

"Thank you for helping me with this," Santana says quietly. Brittany tilts her head and her smile gets even softer.

"Of course," she whispers and grabs Santana's hand into her own. They stare at each other and neither has realized it's been a few minutes. Slowly, Brittany starts leaning in and Santana's breath hitches. This is really happening. Brittany is going to kiss her and finally letting Santana know where they stand. Brittany's lips cover her own and Santana closes her eyes. They're moving their lips softly against each other and focusing on how they taste. Brittany tastes like bubblegum and her lips are so soft. Suddenly Santana's glad she uses lip balm on a daily basis. She's dying to deepen the kiss but hesitates. She thinks Brittany should make that decision since she started it in the first place. To Santana's disappointment, Brittany breaks the kiss gently. She starts leaning back slowly and smiles widely at Santana's expression.

"Don't worry, you'll get more," she reassures and Santana starts smiling too. They keep smiling at each other goofily, until Brittany seems to wake up from some kind of trance and looks at the clock on the wall behind them.

"We should leave, I need to close up the place." Santana nods and they help each other to stand up.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Brittany nods and they collect their stuff and Brittany starts turning off the lights. They walk out of the studio.

"I'll give you a ride," Brittany says as she's locking the door.

"Okay," Santana says cheerfully.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Santana says and turns to Brittany. Brittany is looking at her and smiling hesitantly. Santana's smile drops slowly.

"You okay?" Brittany looks a little dazed and breaks out of it.

"Yeah… But I have to tell you something," she says and winces. Santana purses her lips together and waits. Of course it was too good to be true.

"I'm sort of dating someone… Okay, I'm not, it was more like 'friends with benefits' sort of thing, but recently she asked me if we could be something more and we decided that we'll see and it's all very new and-"

"So why did you kiss me then?" Santana interrupts. She's trying really hard not to get mad and let Brittany explain, but she's offended. "You were like… leading me on, or something."

"No!" Brittany exclaims. "I wouldn't do that to anyone. I just didn't know how to tell you because I wasn't sure if we were just friends or-"

"Something more?" Santana half-asks. She's surprised that Brittany had been just as clueless as she had but she's still hurt.

"Yeah," Brittany says defeated.

"Well, maybe you should have just asked instead of just kissing me out of the blue and then dropping the bomb," Santana says angrily. Brittany frowns.

"You're not being fair. You could have asked me too," she states. But Santana's not listening. She's getting out of the car.

"Bye," she shuts the door and starts walking to her dorm. This is exactly why she doesn't do this relationship thing. You can never be sure about anything. It's no wonder that people are scared of dating other people because you never know when things will go wrong and the next thing you know, you're alone again.

* * *

A few days later, Santana is waiting for Lana to come home. Tina let her in and Santana would really like to ask about Brittany but knowing Tina, things will escalate. Tina brings her a glass of apple juice and they watch TV for a while. Santana is glancing at Tina every now and then it's evident that Tina's getting frustrated.

"What?" she hisses. "I'm still sorry about the shirt, you don't have to remind of anything that happened that night. Worst birthday ever," she says dramatically. Santana looks at her weirdly.

"I don't care about the stupid shirt. I bought a new one," she shrugs. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," Tina bites her lip. "Is it about Brittany?" She looks at Santana warily.

"Ha! I knew you knew something!" Santana accuses and points her finger at Tina. "Why didn't you say anything? We all know you can't usually keep your trap shut, how did you do it?" Tina shrugs and says,

"I think I had an epiphany during the time I throwing up in the bathroom. I was sort of nervous of you coming to the party because you still seemed angry and I drank too much and- well, you were there." Santana nods and visibly shudders. She remembers. "Anyway, while I was looking at the stuff I was puking out, I started thinking what led me up to this situation and decided that I will never tell anyone anything ever again." Tina looks proud of herself. Santana smiles sweetly and pats her on the head patronizingly.

"We'll see about that." Tina pouts and looks like a little toddler. Santana laughs.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I thought Brittany had it under control." Santana shakes her head and takes a sip of her juice.

"She didn't, obviously. First she kissed and then told me that she's dating someone."

"Huh," Tina nods and looks almost impressed. "That's kind of weird behavior from her. Well, I think if you just talked to her, she'll explain. She really likes you and doesn't like when people get mad at her."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her," Santana says and immediately texts Brittany if she would like to see her tomorrow. Brittany texts her okay and it's settled.

* * *

They're sitting on Santana's bed and neither is talking. So things are going great. Santana decides to take the initiative and break the ice.

"I'm sorry I just walked away like that. I know I should've let you explain more and I was acting like a total brat." Brittany turns her head to Santana and smiles softly.

"It's okay. I know what I did was wrong. But I don't like that you accused me of leading you on, but you're forgiven." Santana nods. She likes that Brittany is calling her out and forgiving her, but doesn't say it back because she still needs some sort of explanation. Brittany seems to understand that too turns her body fully to Santana.

"I didn't tell you because the one I'm dating happened really recently and I wasn't even really sure about that yet either," she says slowly. "I'm kind of insecure in relationships and this girl is really aggressive, so I just said yes, because I didn't want to argue with her. And I really wanted to see where things would go with you," she smiles. "Seeing you again was really surprising, because you really stayed on my mind after camp and I was often thinking about how you were doing. And then I met you and you seemed so confident and carried yourself really well and you are really beautiful, so I started liking you and lost control of my actions a little bit." Santana looks down shyly. Brittany giggles.

"I've never really had a real relationship," Brittany continues. "And I wanted to see if I'm any good at it. So I think I started dating my girlfriend for the wrong reasons." Santana nods. That is enough for her.

"Okay," she shrugs, not knowing what else she should say. Brittany looks hesitant too. Santana sighs and smiles to her. They both go for a hug.

"I'm gonna break up with her," Brittany says. "Because you're a lot nicer." Santana is happy. She's glad they're both willing to take the risk.

* * *

A few months later they're in a car driving to see Santana's parents. They're both really nervous, because this is new to everyone. Brittany told her a while ago that she has never met the parents before, Santana's never brought a girl home before and Santana's parents are probably freaking out right now, because they've never met Santana's girlfriends before. The only one who's going to enjoy this, is Lana. And Mercedes, who invited herself to this dinner. They're currently at the backseat and telling Santana and Brittany loudly how they are going to embarrass them during the dinner. Santana is trying to whack them both at the same time she's driving and Brittany is looking paler and paler.

"Santana, please don't let them tell about the time streaked at your birthday party," she says shakily. Santana takes a deep breath and nods her head. She takes Brittany's hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure my dad has a stapler somewhere." Brittany nods and swallows.

They're parking in front of a house that Santana and Lana grew up in. The front door opens and Santana's mother walks quickly through the yard and yanks Lana's door open. She pulls her daughter out of the car and hugs her tightly.

"My babies! It's been such a long time since I've seen you," Mrs Lopez says. She sees Santana and pushes Lana away to hug the life out of Santana. Santana can't even lift her arms, because of her mother's embrace.

Breaking the hug, Mrs Lopez sees Brittany and suddenly starts stuttering and offers her a handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Britney- I mean Brittany." Brittany seems relieved that she's not the only nervous person. She smiles shyly at Mrs Lopez and everyone starts making their way inside the house. Santana and Brittany walk behind holding hands.

"Okay, so usually my dad's cool about everything, so I think the worst is over," she whispers to Brittany and she nods. Then she has a look of disgust on her face.

"I can't believe she called me Britney." Santana laughs and kisses Brittany's cheek.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is the part I was supposed include to the earlier chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff, they made me smile! **


End file.
